


An Anniversary Gift

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Married Sex, Missionary Position, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: Lorenz and Dorothea decide procreation is the best way to spend their first anniversary.





	An Anniversary Gift

Dorothea rested on a large bed clad with the finest silks in Fodlan, waiting for her husband to return from a quick errand. The natural light of noontime gushed through the large windows of their quarters. Her hand had been taken in marriage by the Gloucester heir exactly one year ago. She gazed at the ring on her finger-- a band of gold adorned with a beautiful, intricately-cut ruby. The gemstone glittered almost blindingly in the pool of sunlight. Pleasant memories came rushing back. After dropping his elitist views, Lorenz had nonchalantly asked to see her hand, knelt and simply slipped the band on her finger.

She couldn't help but smile and giggle. Her mind drifted forward in time to the wedding. The grandiose event took place in Gloucester territory, with many familiar faces attending. Since then, the young man had kept his promise and did everything in his power to keep her happy. Dorothea's heart pounded hard at the memory, and her hand found itself on her chest as if it was able to revert it back to normal. As if on cue, her love had returned, standing in the doorway. 

His voice rang into the room, "I hope I did not make you wait too long. Truly bothersome for a man to be distracted during his own anniversary, is it not?"

Dorothea sat up and shifted to the side of the bed. She eyed Lorenz as he closed the door and started for her. The young nobleman's attire was similar in color to his armor-- A deep purple vest with a white jabot framing it, accompanied by off-white trousers, a similarly colored dress shirt and brown shoes. He also sported a few red accents. Aside from the red rose pinned to his vest and the ruby ring, a bright red ribbon was fastened to his violet locks. A gift from Dorothea, who claimed that it paired well with the signature rose and also happened to look cute. He was admittedly a little vexed by that, but still wore it proudly.

"It sure is. Still, being gone for a short while is reasonable.", Dorothea replied.

"Just so. Had there been more pressing matters to attend to... I cannot fathom putting my darling through such an ordeal.", he said, joining his wife.

"Don't worry. I would have survived. Upset, but still intact.", she laughed. "It is quite relieving. With your duties, I assumed that you would never have much time for me or even yourself."

Her face suddenly dropped the lighthearted expression for a more serious one. Upon noticing it, the young man understood where the conversation would turn to. He wrapped an arm around her waist, inching closer to her and gently placed his other hand onto her thigh.

"You were thinking about what we agreed to do today, weren't you?", Dorothea continued.

"Indeed."

"...I was, too."

Slightly concerned, Lorenz replied, "What is with that look? If you do not wish to go on with it at this moment, I will not force you. It is simply revolting if both parties do not fully consent."

Her eyes widened a little, "No, no! I am fully willing to complete this family, it's just... It's just that I'm a little nervous. Aren't you?"

Lorenz's eyes strayed away from Dorothea and onto the ground. He exhaled lightly before retorting.

"Now that you have mentioned it, I suppose I am."

Dorothea found some composure and transmuted it into a soft giggle.

"Heh, I suppose even the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester isn't immune to these kinds of feelings."

He returned a chuckle and turned his head to stare deep into the songstress's eyes for a brief moment. Then, his position changed slightly. Both of his hands were clasped around her abdomen as he leaned backwards and over, bringing her into a somewhat awkward sitting hug. Brushing some of her hair out of the way, Lorenz rested his chin on Dorothea's shoulder.

"It is only natural, is it not?", Lorenz declared after a few moments of silence. "Well then, shall we?"

Dorothea muttered lightly, "We shall."

She made the first move. Gently grasping his hands, she led them upwards, letting his palms rest on her ample bosom. The young woman threw her head back ever so slightly as the nobleman's firm hands lightly squeezed her clothed breasts. He took advantage of this opportunity by turning Dorothea towards him ever so slightly. Lorenz began to plant soft kisses on her collar bone and neck, going as far as to suckle. Her soft moans were like music to his ears, each one being savored.

He was getting a little greedy, unsuccessfully attempting to hook his fingers over the bust of her dress to pull it down. She kept his naughty hands in check by lightly swatting at them until they returned to the simple groping motion. Things still escalated after that, but in a different manner. Lorenz's kisses set out on a voyage to the north, making a temporary stop to peck at her cheek. The songstress was weakened for a few brief moments as his lips met hers, but quickly regained that lost strength.

Both parties began to awkwardly adjust their positions while they kissed. It took some doing, but Dorothea had successfully straddled her husband. This meant that his hands were no longer on her chest, but instead running across her exposed back. Her skin was incredibly smooth and creamy, leaving the man unable to get enough of it. That gray corset around her abdomen was unhooked and lain beside the pair. This caused the split down the center of the dress to fall open, revealing more of the dark burgundy lower layer.

Once they were both rendered breathless, the kiss broke apart. Lorenz's face was painted a light pink, and would soon match the color of his rose. He exhaled and continued undressing her. Another strap held the burgundy layer to her body, and that was undone immediately after the red dress was allowed to slide off of her body. Underneath that lied her undergarments-- made of black lace. In this situation, it felt as if Dorothea had a million layers of clothing which slightly frustrated the nobleman.

She pushed him away as his hands crawled along her back to undo her bra. Wordlessly, Lorenz was chided for being greedy. It was reasonable to be that way, after all. What man could resist undressing his lovely and voluptuous wife? He understood perfectly, hands dropping to his sides, allowing the wife to advance. It was Dorothea's turn to experience some minor vexation. While his attire certainly looked great, it proved to be quite a hassle to get in and out of. With some assistance, his jabot came off, as did the vest.

To continue peeling off his layers, the young woman had to slide off of his lap. Upon undoing his shirts buttons, she got a good look at his torso. He was slender, but his muscles were still defined quite well. A result of preferring might over magic in combat. Before stripping off the garment entirely her delicate digits grazed his abdomen, tracing across the general outline of his abdominal muscles. Despite her touch being warm, Lorenz still shivered with increasing intensity as her fingers raced down towards his loins.

Dorothea gave him a quick wink just before hooking her fingertips around the waistband of his trousers and yanking down. A raging bulge was uncovered, and further excavation revealed his loins. Solid as a stone, it was average in girth while sporting a bit more length. The surrounding area was smooth as a babe's bottom, too. Knowing what he preferred, she gave it a quick fondling with her hands.

Lorenz kicked off his socks and watched the songstress as she removed her last remaining piece of modesty for the upper body. Salivating at the sight of her glorious breasts, the young man sprung into action only to be gently pushed back onto the bed. Next, her panties were stripped off and tossed to the floor. Much like her husband's, Dorothea's loins were also cleanly shaven and secreted that sweet, sweet desire. She started to begin the removal of her stockings, but was stopped and urged to keep them on.

The young man's heart bombarded his chest with powerful beats. Now that she was approaching him while being nude almost caused the nobleman to freeze up. Dorothea leaned over, clasping a hand onto his shoulder all while lunging in for another kiss. Her free hand extended a finger, starting at the base of his shaft and slowly grazing its way upwards. Upon reaching the tip, her hand coiled around his member, rubbing up and down at a moderately slow pace.

Once again, his arm was wrapped around her midsection, but his other hand took great pleasure in groping her bare tits. He let one rest on his palm, gently weighing it until he was ready to deliver a barrage of squeezes. Despite trying his hardest, Lorenz was unable to keep one of his arms wrapped around Dorothea. It was as if he was physically incapable of fondling with a single hand. One-handed grabs meant that one of her breasts would be left alone, and that was unacceptable.

While wrestling her tongue with his own, he used her breasts as a sort of rein. By simply pushing them upwards, the wife moved back a bit, allowing him room to stand. Due to their height difference, the kiss was broken, and a bit prematurely at that. That was not of any concern, as a mere second or two of lost kiss-time was negligible in light of the things to come. Staring into her emerald-colored eyes, he led Dorothea back onto the bed.

Her breathing grew ragged, and tried its best to steady itself, but was unsuccessful. There was still some unfinished business that required attention. While he had gotten his heart's content of handfuls of Dorothea's tits, he realized that they had gone un-suckled. Lorenz immediately hopped on to that task, starting with the one on his right. Knowing that being too rough could spell trouble, he made sure to not get too excited as he ran the tip of his tongue around the circumference of the sensitive pink bump.

His hips began to buck on their own, a symptom of being starved for sex. Quickly, he moved onto the next one. The next string of soft moans and whimpers that escaped Dorothea were savored just like the previous cries. As his lower body forced itself in between Dorothea's legs, he gave one last hearty suckle to finish it off, and stood on his knees to position himself properly. He took a deep breath before the big moment.

Dorothea donned a lustful smile. Despite what had just occurred, she managed to relax a little, arms bent at comfortable ninety-degree angles. She spread her legs apart just enough to allow clearance for his hips. Giving his phallus a few preparatory strokes, he wedged the head in between her folds. Lorenz froze for a moment, but quickly regained his bearings. With one hand on his rod to provide a sort of comfort to it, he allowed the other one to interlace with her hand.

The further he plunged into Dorothea's flower, the tighter their hand-lock grew. The songstress gasped once he was fully buried within, clamping down on both his cock and hand with a surprising amount of force. Now that its guidance was no longer required, his empty hand ventured to her unoccupied appendage and embraced it in the same manner as the other one.The faces of both parties were similar-- blushing bright red, biting lips, all adorned with scant beads of sweat trailing along them. She regained composure first, gazing back at her husband with an almost mischievous look. He interpreted her nod-like gesture as a signal to begin thrusting.

Each thrust was awkward and stiff, barely bringing pleasure to either of them. Deep down, Lorenz was embarrassed at this feat, but as a fast learner, he managed to develop a fluid motion before the tension was killed. His urges almost caused him to shift from slow to a bed-breaking speed rather than building it up, but he was able to keep them in check. Dorothea's expression had changed. No longer mischievous, she looked vaguely pained. Her eyes were squinted and it appeared that she was having trouble turning what would be loud moans into terse hisses.

Lorenz hunched over, kissed her hand, and whispered that there was no need to suppress her voice. He had mentioned numerous times that her voice was always wonderful to hear, no matter what emotions and volume it carried. She was grateful for this, and did not hold back. Each time his rod slipped through her tight walls and bumped against her cervix, she cried out. It wasn't ear-piercing, but still enough to where one could hear from the windows or door. Servants and other inhabitants of the manse were explicitly ordered to avoid the couple's quarters, so Dorothea was allowed to wail as much as she liked.

Soon, that freedom of voice volume would be a necessity. Both of their vocalizations grew progressively. Moans and grunts already drowned out the squelches and light skin-on-skin slapping. Despite all of that, Lorenz's face fell directly next to Dorothea's head, landing onto the soft pillow. Apparently, this tactic of voice-muffling was out of instinct. As he groaned into the pillow, the wife managed to wrestle her hands away from his clutches and snaked around his torso. Not knowing what to do with his own hands, he fumbled around until they found the comfortable position of grasping her shoulders.

The pains of her nails digging into his back were both familiar and foreign at the same time. They somewhat resembled the sting of a blade just barely piercing through a gambeson, a feeling that was not uncommon during his days in the academy and at war. Yet, he never expected such feelings to be present during a time like this. What was more unexpected was that he actually enjoyed it. Perhaps it was because most of his attention was affixed to his loins, which was showered in endless warm, fleshy pleasure.

Thankfully, he had quite a bit of endurance, and could thrust into her for as long as needed. Contrary to what some despicable rumors claimed during the academy days, the young woman was as tight as a vice. Each bulging vein on his rod tried its best to stand ground against her walls, barely being suited for the task. In this new position, another layer of stimulation was added, mainly for Lorenz. Dorothea's breasts were being squished by his torso, her erect nipples prodding his chest. The general rocking motions assisted in the pleasure that they gave.

Dorothea's wails became loud enough to barely qualify for echoing through the room. Her grip on Lorenz tightened up, and her nails raked at his back, nearly drawing blood. He powered through, increasing his speed of thrusting to a fast pace for a few moments. Once he was sure that Dorothea had adjusted to it, he went even faster. From there, his thrusting speed went up incrementally, until he could go no faster. This, of course, meant louder, more lustful wails and a new anchor point for her grip on Lorenz.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. While his drilling was vigorous enough to prevent the sudden hold from halting it, her legs came close to doing so. Lorenz's hands wriggled beneath her back and his arms locked around her to hug her tight. Their time was coming, as signaled my the man's groaning, which was now fully audible and becoming more and more incessant. Somehow, his body managed to go into an overdrive state due to his climax approaching. His hips rammed against her at the speed of light, yet the sound of the impact was trumped by her cries for more.

Finally, the vigorous jackhammering came to an end. With a rib-crushingly tight grip, Lorenz pumped her full of his noble seed and his hips came to a screeching halt. At the same time, Dorothea's cunt secreted a clear honey, which would leave a questionable stain on the silk beneath them. Her body convulsed quite violently and her voice rang out melodiously. After that, her limbs slowly uncoiled, allowing the sweat-drenched husband to peel himself off and roll onto his back.

The couple simply lied in silence, catching their breath. Dorothea had dozed off quite quickly, leaving Lorenz to eye her sleepily. He, too, dozed off, but with a smile on his face knowing that he had helped to produce the final piece of the familial puzzle.


End file.
